Camelot's Key
by Hazel Strickland
Summary: Dawn wakes up in the kingdom of Camelot. But nothing is like what it says in the legends. Magic is illegal and punishable by death. How will Dawn ever be able to return home, and will she want to. Rated M for later chapters. Arthur/Dawn.
1. Prologue

This story came to me out of the blue and completely at random. I thought it would be kind of cool. Everything in this story has a explaination eventiually. I have edited both BTVS and Merlin to fit to what i personally think the characters should be like. SO DON"T BE HATING!!! I don't appreciate swearing in reveiws either. Constructive Critisim however is different. Now I do not own BTVS, Angel, or Merlin.

* * *

Ethan Rayne wandered the lonely, dark streets of Camelot. The air was crisp and fresh in the warm spring weather. The stars shined brightly around the large white moon that hung in the sky. It was hard to tell exactly what time it was but he had to guess around 10 or 11.

In his time it would be strange for the streets to be empty this early, but not here. Most people woke-up very early in the morning having to do most simple things like making meals and cleaning their homes ad what not. Life was going to be so much better in such a little time.

It wouldn't be long until his plan would begin, and when it did Chaos would consume the world. It would be absolutely spectacular, watching civilization be demolished to a mere few cinivaling human beings. Humans who would be herded for food for the supernatural creatures that required their flesh and blood to satsify there hunger. Then probably the attrative ones would be used to solve their sexual appeitte.

Ethan couldn't what to hear the worthless, sniveling twits screaming in pain and fear. Pathetic. How the human race has survived for thousands of years in pure ignorance of the true power that demons had held for all those years. No matter, soon they would all be annilated.

"Stop there, peasant."

Ethan turned to the direction of the voice and came face to face with the young Prince Arthur. He was just as the legends claimed, he was strong, brave, loyal, and could command the loyalties of his citizens in a mere instant. However unlike the legends Arthur could sometimes also be a bully, rude, and very egotistical. But those qualities could very well work to his advantage.

"Yes, your highness." He replied through the princes intense gaze.

"What are you doing out this late?" Another one of the dear Arthurs qualities that was never mentioned in the legend that he always went straight to the point.

"Just seemed like a lovely evening for a stroll your majesty." Ethan was a master of lying, had been all his life. This little fib rolled off his tongue with ease.

"Well just be sure to keep safe, the inside of these walls can get rather dangerous at night." He could hear the dismissal in Arthur's voice. With all the other knights and lord's sons visiting to fight in some sort of tournament.

"Thank-you sire." Ethan said fighting the massive urge to vomit at the politeness in his own tone. Arthur was about to turn when he spoke up once more. "Oh and good luck in the tournament."

"Yes, thank-you, enjoy your stroll." Ethan watched Arthur and his knights turn and walk towards the castle. It was hard to believe that young man was going to be one of the greatest and legendary leaders of all time.

Well for now anyway.

* * *

What did you think? Reveiw and tell me. THANK-YOU!!!!!!!!


	2. The Prophecy

This story came to me out of the blue and completely at random. I thought it would be kind of cool. Everything in this story has a explanation eventually. I have edited both BTVS and Merlin to fit to what i personally think the characters should be like. SO DON"T BE HATING!!! I don't appreciate swearing in reviews either. Constructive Criticism however is different. Now I do not own BTVS, Angel, or Merlin.

* * *

The sun had set hours ago, not that it mattered. Dawn was used to staying up what was considered be unbelievably late to most. But she didn't care, she didn't mind the few downsides of her work. She was a watcher. She helped save lives by training the most powerful warriors in the supernatural world.

Her current Slayer was Faith Lehane. She was one of the original slayers and very powerful. Faith was actually part of the reason she was in Los Angeles. Faith didn't get along with Buffy, Dawn's sister, who currently lived in the current Hell-mouth in Cleveland. It was also the location of the Watcher's Council, which was why Giles had to stay there, with most of the younger slayers.

For a few weeks Giles and the rest of the watchers where in quite a dilema. Every watcher they sent to train Faith had the same problem. Faith didn't like them. Since she didn't like them, she didn't listen to them. Since she didn't listen to them, they constantly losing there battles. However when Dawn had gone to pick up a young watcher they were attacked by a Banshee. While the new watcher was freaking out Dawn instructed Faith on how to kill it. obviously it was decided that Dawn would be Faith's watcher.

Being a watcher however wasn't her only duty. She was also a translator for her best friend/brother of sorts, Connor. But that was more to pay the bills, which saving people didn't do very well. It It had been a especially long day, and she was exhausted. She'd spent the entire day in the library, researching. A new demon had attacked last night. It had dark navy skin, and a foul stench. It smelt like some revolting mixture of a dripping wet dog, rotting eggs, and fish carcuses. It had been incredibly strong as well. She and Faith had eventually been forced to run away, much to Faith's annoyance.

Faith hated to run away from a battle, it wasn't her style. Ever since Dawn had become Faith's watcher she had learned alot about her. What sort of things she liked to do, other then sex and killing things that is. She knew her secrets, her desires, and her passions. Dawn liked being her watcher. Even if it was somewhat difficult to get her focused at times, what with her new relationship with Xander or if there was a UFC fight on T.V. Faith was a amazing friend and a truly great slayer. She opened the door to her room and dropped her stuff to the floor.

Dawn collasped onto the bed sighing heavily. She loved her bed, it was big and cozy. It was a queen size canopy, with traditional english floral design and highlighted with the colors amethyst sage oyster. Her room at the Hyperion was specially designed for her by her, and she loved it. It was the perfect escape after a long day.

Dawn kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers. She had a long day of researching and training tomorrow. She knew Faith would want to get going in just a few short hours. Slayers never needed much sleep and Faith had gone to bed early. She cuddled into her pillows and allowed sleep to overtake her.

* * *

Arthur read and reread the archives he didn't know how many times. But he couldn't find a damn thing. There was nothing in these archives on Ethan Rayne, the strange man he had met a few days ago. He couldn't make head or tails of him.

The man had seemed very kind, and trustworthy, but why was he out at such an hour. It didn't make any sense. Any sensible man would have gone indoors hours before hand. Yet there he was wandering the dark streets of Camelot.

No one in the city quite knew what he was doing in Camelot. He had no family, no friends, no business with either the public or his father. The only reason he could fathom was that he'd come for the tournament, however Arthur had not seem him anywhere near any of the event.

He'd ordered Merlin to keep an eye on this Ethan when he had any free time or happened to be near him. Though he doubted whether Merlin could preform this task without somehow mucking it up. He also doubted that Gaius would give Merlin a spare minute to do this. Merlin happened to choose that minute to walk into his bedchambers.

Merlin nodded to him as he placed his dinner on the table. Unlike normal this dinner actually looked appietizing. He'd probably gotten someone else to cook for him, most likely Gwen. He closed the records and pulled his dinner towards him

"So any news on this Ethan Rayne character?" He asked his manservant.

"Well he usually keeps to himself. Just that every night while the kingdom slept he wanders about. I assume he's just passing through."

"Yes, thank-you Merlin. You are free to go, but keep me posted on his actions."

"Yes, sire." He listened to the door close as he returned to his meal. Merlin could be completely incompitent, but he was loyal. He'd stop at nothing till he found whoever it was that was the true criminal in the situation. Even if it wasn't always someone you'd suspect, or who you would like it to be.

He was finished with his dinner in a few moments. He quickly changed into his bed attire and pulled back the sheets. It wasn't long before sleep overtook him, but he had the strangest feeling something big was about to enter his life

* * *

Dawn pulled her car, a black 1967 Mustang Fastback Pit Viper, into the empty parking space at the Hyperion Hotel. The hotel had been her home for the last 5 months. Beautiful and timeless, it was like a utopia some days. She opened the large door and walked across the lobby towards the elevator. All she wanted to do was go upstairs and sleep.

They had finally captured the demon that had attacked Faith and herself. It was a chaos demon. Chaos demons were very, very powerful, and this one was no exception. The only reason they managed to actually capture it was pure luck. It was almost as though it wanted to be captured.

Another odd thing was that as they were questioning it, it said the strangest thing. It claimed to have a message from it's leader, or as it called him 'The God's Servant'. The message had sounded a bit more like a prophecy, the 'message' was.

_A great and powerful leader has been forseen. _

_The Key shall bear the son of the soon-to-be King._

_Bestowed with the great skills from his father and great power from his mother._

_To fulfill this destiny, their can be no other._

_The Child shall be the greatest rular the world has ever known._

_A ruler for evil or good however the path is still unknown._

Apparently some Key was to get impregnated by a prince of some sort. But princes were far and few between now and days, and there were even less 'Keys'. If memory served her right the only Key around was herself. But that was a highly guarded secret, she didn't know how the demon could have possibly discovered it.

She turned the doorknob to her suite and walked inside. She dropped her laptop bag on the small table to the right of her bed and collapsed on top of the bed. She gazed up at the ceiling and tried to think of this prophecy once more.

Even if the prophecy was about her, she would never even think about having sex with some guy she just met. When she was under R.J.'s love spell, she never even thought of having sex with him. She also definatly had no chance of meeting a prince, let alone bearing a child of one. This just didn't make any sense.

Dawn rolled over and pulled the covers her. She felt the warmth of the sheets and blanket embrace her. She could feel the lure of sleep take-over. This whole prophecy business would have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

Ethan watched her through the seer's pool. The ritual was nearly complete. All he had to do was say the spell. Then phase one of his plan would be complete. He bent to kneel next to the candles he had lit earlier. He closed his eyes and let the words pour from his mouth.

_I call upon the powers of Evil and Chaos._

_I beg you please to grant my wish._

_Find the mother who will bear the child,_

_send her through time to a very certain place._

_She and he are destined to be one,_

_so bring them together and with great haste._

She appeared almost instantly, in her modern clothing naturally. But that was fine, he'd been prepared for that. He laid out the clothes he had purchased for her before coming to Camelot. The were originally made for that of royalty, the dark purple fabrics that now served as a pillow for the young watcher.

All night he sat by her making sure nothing attacked her. It would be of no use if she was mauled to death before even fulfilling the prophecy, and there were very dangerous creatures in this enchanted forest. He left at mornings first light when she began to wake, he knew Arthur was hunting this morning and he would surely come this way. Then everything would fall into place.

* * *

Dawn snuggled into the soft fabric beneath her head. It was comfortable, silky , and very smooth, but for some strange reason it was the only soft Dawn opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. One thing was for sure, she defiantly wasn't in L.A. anymore.


	3. Waking up in Camelot

This story came to me out of the blue and completely at random. I thought it would be kind of cool. Everything in this story has a explanation eventually. I have edited both BTVS and Merlin to fit to what i personally think the characters should be like. SO DON"T BE HATING!!! I don't appreciate swearing in reviews either. Constructive Criticism however is different. Now I do not own BTVS, Angel, or Merlin. I do however own the adorable Christopher and Emma Summers

* * *

Dawn quickly sat up and looked around. She was in some kind of woods or forest, she wouldn't know until she walked around a little bit. She started to get up when her hand rubbed against some soft silky fabric. She looked down at what had been her pillow that night. Picking it up she saw it was a rather beautiful, medieval style dress and a cloak. Attached to it was a piece of parchment.

_You're going to need this to blend in. Enjoy._

Dawn shrugged and put it on. Even if this was some elaborate prank to make her look like a idiot, she could just say she was with a festival. Though she had a strange feeling that it wasn't, stuff like that didn't happen to her. She just wasn't that lucky. She wrapped the soft material of the cloak around her shoulders. Her eyes drifted shut as she embraced it's warmth.

She was in her own little world when she heard it. A low hissing noise that erupted into a fercious growl that broke through the silence of the forest. Dawn turned around, coming face to face with the creature was emitting the ferocious sound. It was a Chimera.

Chimera's were very dangerous creatures, even for something in the supernatural world. It was one of those few ones that most people knew in about as well, thanks to Greek mythology. It had also been used as evil creatures in a lot of media. In reality it was actually a very rare animal. Chimera's were a mixture of three animals a lion, a goat, and a snake. It was a lion in the front, goat in the middle and a snake in the back, it also breathed fire.

Dawn slowly began to cautiously step back away from the monster. She identified monsters she never actually fought them, that was a slayers job. She didn't know what would save her this time. Dawn fell backwards as she tripped over a large root, looking into the eyes of the beast and screamed.

* * *

Arthur heard the scream and immediately turned his head towards the noise. He pulled his sword from it's sheath and quickly ran towards the noise not caring what sort of fiend he was about to face. He was very protective of all his citizens, he'd do anything to protect them.

He saw the monster before anything else. It was a hideous creature with the a lions front, the middle of a goat and a snake for a tail. The beast noticed him quickly and turned to face him. It stared him down for a few moments before lunging at him. Arthur swiftly blocked it with his sword and thrust it into the chest of the monster. He watched as the beast fell to the ground and slowly died. It was the that he noticed her.

She was easily the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Much more than Morgana or Gwen, who were both known well for the beauty. This women had long dark ebony hair, and slightly pale skin. She was stood away from the tree she was holding on to and slowly took a small step forward, stumbling a little. The gentleman in him rushed over and grabbed her hand helping over the rough terrain. He saw her eyes, they were the most beautiful blue he had seen in his soon to be 21 years. It took him a moment to find his voice.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Arthur asked while he helped her over the last large root of the tree.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks for the hand." She had a very odd accent, unlike anything he had ever heard. "Speaking of hands." Arthur quickly released her hand and took a step back. "Thanks. Oh and thank-you for stopping that animal." The woman smiled at him.

"The pleasure is mine my lady." He replied.

"Oh no, not my lady. My name is Dawn Summers" Dawn Summers her name sounded like a poem.

"And I am Arthur Pendragon, I am the Prince of Camelot."

"Your joking right?" Arthur glared at her slightly. "Obviously not, okay this is bad, this is really really bad." Arthur stopped glaring, the women looked frightened and panicked. He was about to try and comfort her when, with perfect timing, his idiot manservant came bursting into the clearing. Merlin looked at the body of the creature and then back at them.

"What happened?" He asked taking in the panicking girl and the confused prince.

"I don't know. I saved her from the beast that was threatening her life, then I told her my name and she proceeded to do this." Arthur pointed to the woman whom had leaned against the side of the large tree trunk.

"So what should we do?" Arthur looked at his manservant and then back at Dawn.

"We'll take her to the king. He will decide what will be done."

* * *

Ethan laughed out loud. His plan was working perfectly. Arthur was already smittin with the young powerful beauty. It wouldn't take them long to fall in love or become lovers whichever came first. None of it mattered as long as a child came along. Then as soon she delivered their child, she would return.

Dawn would be distraught, she wouldn't be able to properly protect her baby. He just had to remain hidden until the baby was born and then promptly kidnap him in the fuss of Dawn's return. Not even the slayer would be able to stop him.

It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Dawn was missing. Her sister was missing. There were no signs of struggle. No signs of forced entry. The survalliance camera showed her entering her room and never leaving. All her belongings were in her room, her cell, her laptop, even her keys.

Dawn would never just up and leave, not without telling anyone. She had to have been kidnapped. Buffy just had to figure out how. She and Faith were heading over to check out the demon bars now.

"Mommy?" Buffy looked down at her young 4 year old twins. Their names were Christopher and Emma, they were the children of Spike and herself. Buffy found out she was pregnant shortly after he died, and they were her little gifts from him. Emma looked like Buffy but with dark hair and Spike's personality. Christopher was very different from his sister. He had Buffy's hair Spike's features and his Aunt Dawnie's personality.

"Yeah baby." Buffy replied bending down to come face to face with her children.

"When is Aunt Dawnie coming home?" Buffy smiled at her little boy.

"Very soon, Mommy is going out to look for her."

"We're come too?" Buffy looked at Emma.

"Not this time, you two get to stay with Uncle Xander." Both twins proceeded to cheer. They loved Xander, probably because he could be a big kid himself. A few hugs and kisses later she and Faith were out the door.

"We're gonna find her B. I promise." Buffy knew nothing would stop Faith from rescuing her. As soon as they found Dawn's kidnapper, he was a dead-man.


	4. The New Castle Guest

This story came to me out of the blue and completely at random. I thought it would be kind of cool. Everything in this story has a explanation eventually. I have edited both BTVS and Merlin to fit to what i personally think the characters should be like. SO DON"T BE HATING! I don't appreciate swearing in reviews either. Constructive Criticism however is different. Now I do not own BTVS, Angel, or Merlin. I do however own the adorable Christopher and Emma Summers

* * *

Arthur walked Dawn to the throne room. She seemed to be rather nervous, not that he was surprised. He'd never admit it to anyone, but his father was a very intimedating man. Often making Arthur himself frightened to be in his presense, and he was the man's son. Arthur wanted to offer her some comfort, but he didn't know how. He didn't know if she was wed or soon to be wed, and a woman of her beauty wouldn't stay single for very long.

It didn't take long for their small group to reach the large doors. As usual there were guards at the doors of the throne room. Arthur nodded for them to open the doors and led Dawn in. His father sat in his throne at the end of the hall, which was full of guards, servants and loyal followers. Morgana among them.

Morgana was the kings ward, practically a sister to him. They treated each other as such, often having spouts of sibling rivalry. Most people thought they would eventually marry, but he could never see that happening. Arthur had no romantic feelings for Morgana in the least. Next to Morgana stood her maid, Gweniuvere.

Gwenivere was very beautiful, no one could deny that. She was also kind-hearted, loyal, and had an amazing right hook. Merlin had found that out the hard way when he had surprised her one night. It had all been hilarious to himself of course. Gwen had spent the next two hours apologizing profusely to him. Merlin wouldn't accept any of them, claiming it was an accident.

Ah Merlin. How did one describe Merlin? Merlin was simply put a clumsy idiot. Honestly he had never had a servant cause as many accidents in their entire life what Merlin could do in one day. Although he had to admit as much as Merlin screwed up, he was also most likely the most trustworthly and loyal person in his entire kingdom.

"Ah Arthur, you've returned." He watched as his father turned to acknowledge Dawn. "And who is your lovely young companion?"Arthur gestured her to come forth.

"This is Dawn Summers, we found her being attacked by a strange and hideous creature."

"I can safely assume you put an end to the creatures existance." Making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, my lord." Arthur anwsered automaticaly.

"Good. Our people are safe. As for you Lady Summers we shall have a room prepared for you immediatly." Arthur knew this would happen. His father always took in people who've been attacked by furious magical creatures. What he didn't expect was Dawn's response.

"Thank-you your majesty, but I'm not sure if I should accept." The only face that didn't have shock written on it was the Kings.

"And may I know why you are denying my offer?" To be honest Arthur was rather curious why the young beauty wouldn't accept the offer. Usually after being attacked women would cling to the nearest man and downright refuse to go anywhere alone. Not deny a stay in a castle with the strongest fighters in Camelot.

"Well I honestly have no idea how I ended up in those woods this morning. And if I don't know how I got there, then my family most likely has no idea where I am. So I have to get to them and fast before they start to worry. They have enough things to worry about without adding a missing family member to the mix." Dawn was incerdible. He couldn't believe that she would risk her life just so her family wouldn't worry. When he looked at his father he could tell that his father was shocked at her selflessness as well.

"Then we will simply help you in your search for your family, while you stay here. We can't have a women roaming the forest unprotected." Arthur again was not all that surprised at his father's solution. He never let anyone except his strongest knights wander deep into the forest now and days. He especially never let a unprotected women like Dawn go in there alone. With her beauty it woudn't take long for someone or something to attack her.

"I don't really think..." Dawn began to protest.

"Nonsense, you are more then welcome to stay in my castle until you are reunited with your family." Dawn smiled kindly at his father.

"Thank-you, that's really sweet." Uther returned the smile and gestured towards Morgana.

"Morgana will show you to where you will be staying." Arthur watched as Morgana guided Dawn to the guest quaters in mild longing. He was happy Dawn had agreed to stay in the castle. He truly wanted to learn more about her, she was very interesting. Unfortunatly for him he wouldn't see her until they had dinner this evening.

"Arthur." He turned his head towards the King of Camelot.

"Yes my lord."

"I would like to have a private word with you if you don't mind."

"Yes my lord."

Arthur followed Uther towards the strategy chamber that was connected to the throne room. The room held only a plain table with a map of Cameot covering it's surface. Arthur had been in this room many times, to plan attacks and defense against enemies.

He watched as his father walked to the opposite end of the table. Uther didn't turn around to face his son as he spoke.

"Arthur your going to be 21 soon, and when you do you will become Crown Prince of Camelot." Arthur couldn't think of anything else to say but.

"Yes Father." He didn't know why his father was telling him this. Uther knew that Arthur knew of that, all the surrounding kingdoms knew of that. There was a banquet to be held in a few months time to honour it.

"As such you will have certain duties and responsiblities that will have to be fulfilled."

"I am prepared to accept them fully." He anwsered automatically.

"One of which will be marriage." Arthur was speechless for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Father, I know many people expect Morgana and I to marry, but..." He responded quickly, before his father cut him off.

"I wasn't referring to Morgana." Now he was confused, he couldn't think of anyone that his father would think of marrying him to. Especially if she would be the future Queen of Camelot.

"Then who?" Arthur asked genuinely curious.

"What do you think of Lady Dawn?" Arthur expected quite a few anwsers. THAT was not one of them.

"Lady Dawn is a very exquisate individual, but she is worried about her family. It would be wrong to take advantage of her feelings and ask her to wed in this situation."

"Yes, your right. But I saw the way you were glancing at her and besides what women wouldn't want to be your bride?" Arthur could not believe what he was hearing.

"Father as much as I respect you I can't go through with that approach. Perhaps your right I do care about her. If the Gods favoured me and Lady Dawn and I happened to wed then I won't stop fate, But I will not take advantage of her." Again his father shocked him. The King began to smile and chuckle.

"One things for sure. Your definatly smitten by this new guest of ours."

"What makes you say that?"

"That's the first time in years you have ever refused one of my suggestions. Make sure it never happens again." Uther smiled at his son.

"Yes father." Arthur grinned when he saw his father smiling once more. He watched as he returned to the thrown room still grinning. He then turned to go find Merlin. He had many preperations for tonight.

* * *

Dawn, Morgana, and Gwen walked to the chambers where Dawn would be staying while she was in Camelot. It was a quite walk but a comforting one. It was almost as though they knew that nothing they said would make things any better, cause honestly how could they. She was trapped in some backwards dimension of Camelot, where magic was banned and she was doomed. Before Dawn realized it they were at the door of the chamber.

"I do hope it meets your satisfaction." Morgana said as she opened the door to a well lit chamber.

Dawn's eyes lit up when she walked into the room. It was so beautiful, like something out of a fairytale. The walls were decorated with deep emerald curtains. The furniture all looked like it was made of a dark mahogany. There were flowers of all kinds and candles scattered around the room. A large canopy bed lay against the stone wall with a beautiful window seat on the opposite side. Next to the bed was a table with two chairs, it had a vase of freshly picked flowers and two beautiful candle holders.

"Do you like it?" The question broke Dawn of her stupor. She'd been so ingrossed in the amazing room that she had honestly forgotten that their were other people in the room.

"I think that this is easily the most beautiful room I have ever been in." Gwen and Morgana smiled at her. Dawn noticed a pretty girl with them. She had honey coloured hair, smokey eyes, and tan skin.

"Thank-you," Morgana said in reply "This is Braelyn she will be tending you during your stay."

"New friends are always fun." Dawn smiled.

"We will leave you to get settled, and we will see you at dinner this evening." Morgana and Gwen turned to leave the room when Dawn remembered something.

"Wait Morgana," They turned around and smiled. "I hate to bother you, but do you have any clothing I could borrow."

"We shall send the tailor up immediatly." Dawn was slightly taking back at this anwser. All she wanted was to borrow something to get her through the time she would spend here trying to get back home.

"A tailor?" Was the only thing she could think of saying.

"Yes, we will come and get you when it's time for dinner. Well see you soon." They left the room leaving a dumbfounded Dawn. This was going to be interesting stay.

* * *

Read and Review


End file.
